My Beautiful Disaster
by YouDontKnowMe7
Summary: YAOI! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Vampires Adam and Darren get involved and it turns out that thier relationship will cause more problems than they expected. Thier relationship is growing stronger while others are falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: part 1: _The Beginning_

_3rd P.O.V_

_He sits in the back of the class, Hawthorne Heights blairing out of his headphones. He feels a tap on his shoulder, he doesn't need to look, he knows its you. You've done this everyday and he's gotten so bored of the games that you play. He closes his eyes and pulls his hood up over his head. He opens his eyes again and he's surrounded by your friends, drawn to him like moths to a flame. He stands up and walks gracefully towards the door and you try to block him but he moves past with ease. Another boy quickly gets up and leaves behind him just as gracefully. He walks ten feet down the hall to the nearest restroom. He steps inside only to hear faint footsteps behind him. He turns around only to be met by the other boy's hand and lips, holding him tight and kissing him gently. The kiss is returned, almost passionatelly. This boy is his lover. After a minute the kiss breaks and he starts to speak._

"Darren...we can't do this now" He says in a hushed whisper.

_Darren, age 17, about 5'8" in height, slim but not gangly, dark purple hair, dazzleing green eyes and pale skin. He has his lip pierced on the left side and has both his ears pierced and gauged to a 14._

"I'm sorry Adam...you were upset and I only wanted to make you feel better." Darren said while lowering his head as if he was a dog in trouble.

Adam stepped foward and placed each of his smooth hands on Darren's jawbones and lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

_Adam, age 17, about 6'0", slim with much muscle mass, black hair with silver highlights, beautiful blue eyes and moonlight pale skin. He only has his ears pierced but not gauged._

Adam gently kissed Darren on the lips and then leaned into an embrace. Darren wrapped his arms around Adam with one hand in the middle of his back and the other on the small of his back.

"Thank you." Adam whispered into his ear. Darren only hugged him tighter and mumbled a faint, "Your welcome baby" into Adams ear.

A few minutes later the bell rings anouncing that school is over for the day. Adam and Darren walk out of the bathroom together only to be met by Adam's girlfriend Christi and Darren's fiancee Amy. Christi quickly grabs Adam's hand and starts dragging him in the opposite direction of where Darren was standing. Mean while Amy just wrapped her arms around Darren and they started to walk out of the school toward thier house.

**Note from the author:**

**This is only the basic setup for the story. I promise it gets better.I'll submit more when I get enough good reviews so if you like it, be nice and submit a good one. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Chapter 1: part 2: _The Beginning_

_Adam's P.O.V_

"I don't see why your always hanging out with him. He's nothing but trouble." said Christi while dragging me out of the opposite door that Amy and Darren took.

"Well, what about Amy? If he's nothing but trouble then why is she with him?" I said with a 'nagging' tone in my voice. I could tell she was trying to start an arguement.

"Look, Amy's a nice girl, but she has some of her prioities mixed up." She was starting to raise her voice. "I'm not going to let you become a trouble-maker like he is!" she said, practically shouting.

I looked at her with a calm expression on my face, we have had many fights before and I have had all that I can take.

"I will not argue with you, I'm sorry but I can't take the fighting. I'm going home," I closed my eyes for a split second then opened them right back up, "Don't bother me anymore, It's over." It came out more harsh than was needed.

I saw tears building under her pale bule eyes, her lip quivered and she bowed her head, making her raven black hair fall in her face. I couldn't stand to see anymore of her making a fool of herself in public, so I turned around and walked home at a brisk pace. My house was only a few blocks away so it didn't take long for me to get there.

I live alone in a small, one bedroom apartment. I had little furniture and even less cooking skills. Darren only lived two blocks away with Amy. My place seemed to be the only place that we could be alone. I walked in and sat on the couch, remembering the first time that Darren and I ever did anything, and well, almost everything...

**(ATTENTION! It gets really graphic (sexually, hence the rating M) Can't say I didn't warn you! By the way, if you see "---" that means a memory has started and/ or finished. Thanks! and keep reading!)**

---_It was raining and Darren had come over after school to hang out. I had already known that he was bisexual and though it didn't bother me, I always thought that he flirted with me from time to time. It started raining really hard and the storm was only getting worse. Storms had always aroused me though I couldn't figure out why. I offered Darren to stay the night so that he wouldn't have to go out into the storm. He accepted and asked if it was okay if he goes and takes a shower. I walked down the hall and grabbed a towel and threw it at him. "Go ahead." I said. I sat down in a chair by the window after he had walked to the bathroom._

_As I watched the storm, I only got harder and harder. I let my mind wander as I watched the rain fall and the lightening flash across the sky... I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Darren had finished showering._

_"Hey man, do you..." his voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon the very large bulge in the croch of my skinnies. When I hadn't even blinked at his prescence he felt alittle embaressed as he tried again, "Adam?" he said alittle bit louder. My head quickly looked in his direction with a kind of amazed yet dumbfounded look on my face. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible._

_"Uhh, yeah.." I said as I rose from my chair, trying to smooth out the bulge in the front of my pants. I walked past Darren and towards my room. My room was small even for one person. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, a long-sleeve shirt and some loose sweat pants. Darren had followed me into my room but stopped right after entering. I handed the clothes to him then I smiled and said "These should fit you." _

_By this time the bulge in my pants has ceased to go down, espically as I gazed at Darren's smooth, finely toned chest, then down to the towel that was covering him. A sudden curiosity struck me as to what lay below that towel._

_"Are you checking me out?" He asked, half teasing, half confused. _

_"I don't know what I'm doing." I said looking at Darren's face and just noticing how beautiful his eyes were and how his hair fell wildly around his slender face. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts I was having about my friend._

_Darren looked at me with general concern, "Hey man, are you okay?"_

_"I don't know" I said, "Its weird." My curiousity grew stronger as each second went by. "How did you know that you were bi?" I asked him._

_"Well, I started having thoughts about this one guy that I used to live with, he was bi and I asked him the exact same question that your asked me." He paused for a moment to re-adjust his towel that had started to fall off, " He knew from that exact question that I wanted to know by expierence, and he offered to show me what it was like being bi so that I could be sure if I was or not, then he made love to me."_

_I was shocked about how similiar the two situations were and about how open Darren was about all this. Did he know what was going through my head right now?_

_"So as he taught me, if you wish it, I will teach you." He said, calm as could be. I didn't know what to say, my jaw was moving but no actual words were coming out. "Close your eyes." He told me. I started to raise an eyebrow but stopped and did as he told me to._

_He stepped foward and slowly placed each of his hands on my shoulders. I could hear him breathing and feel his hot breath on me as he got closer and closer. He slowly placed his lips on mine, just barely kissing me. I jumped as if I had been struck by lightening. He stepped back and just looked at me for a moment, I didn't freak out so that was a good sign. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me again, only this time with his tongue. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entry, I hesitated at first but finally gave in. Our tongues explored each others mouth. He slid his hands down my back and up the bottom of my shirt, sliding around to my stomach and chest. He tugged at my shirt and I knew that he wanted it off. We broke apart from the kiss, looked at each other, then I took my shirt off and revealed my finely toned chest. _

_Darren smiled and begun placing kisses along my jawline and down my neck. A slight moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. We both could feel ourselves harden as he continued to kiss and begin to nip. One of his hands slid down and was undoing my belt, slowly. Soon my belt was off and my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. He laid me on my bed, "I'll be gentle." He said softly in my ear as he slid my pants and boxers off, exposing my fully. The towel that was around Darren had long since fallen to the floor. He slowly continued with the kisses all the way down my chest until he reached my almost fully erect member. He slowly put his lips on and then around it, sliding it all the way into his mouth. He could feel it harden even more in his mouth. Moving his head up and down, licking and sucking on my 7 in' member._

_"Oh my god! Darren...I'm...I'm..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before he understood. He pushed the tip of me to the very back of his throat and I exploded while gripping the sheets. Darren's now fully erect member hung 8 inches from his body. "Shall I continue?"He asked and all I could do was nod. "It will hurt, but the pain will subside." He slowly lifted me to where his member barely brushed againgst my enterance. He looked into my eyes, searching for any sign of my hesitation, and found none. He whispered, "one...two...three..." I screamed in pain, my eyes widened and I gripped the sheets, hearing them tear. He slowly slid himself into me and then back out._

_A few moments passed and I moaned with pleasure, the pain finally subsiding. Darren continued to slowly move in and out. My breath quickened and I gripped the sheets tighter, ripping them more. "Do you want me to speed up?" He asked me. I looked from him to the roof and slowly nodded my head. He gripped my waist and pushed himself all the way into me. I let a moan escape my lips and Darren just smiled. He continued in and out again, this time only quicker with each thrust. I couldn't believe the amount of pleasure I was getting from having sex with another guy. The next thing I knew, Darren's lips came crashing down on my own, his tongue begging for entry. I parted my lips and let him explore my mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, his tongue ran across something shart and he quickly withdrew it. He shot a puzzling look down at me. I was confused at first but then I realized what had happened. During all the pleasure I didn't notice that my fangs had grown out. They hadn't dont that in years. The last time was when I saw two guys kissing in an alley on my way home from school. I didn't know why then, but I did now._

_"Open your mouth," Darren said and my eyes widened in fear, "Please..." He put his index finger on my lips and used his middle finger to open my mouth to expose two, pearl white fangs. I searched his face for any expression of disgust or any other bad emotions. "I know I should have told you...its just..." I started to apoligize but was cut off by Darren's dazzling smile. "Don't worry, Adam" He said softly, "I think vampyres are hot." My eyes grew wide with shock. Until now, no one had known about my secret, not even my family, thats why I had to leave them in the first place. _

_"Now, lets get back to what we started." Darren said as he moved down to kiss my smooth lips. He continued to move in and out of me, gaining speed and force with each thrust. I gasped at the sudden movement but the gasp quickly turned into a moan. I didn't try to hold this one back. Darren looked down at me and saw my eyes glow red. I tried to shut this part of me out, I didn't want to hurt anyone._

_"Bite me."He said._

_"No. I won't do that to you." I managed to get out between breaths. He dug his nails into my stomach and side. I cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure._

_"Do it, Damnit! I want to be like you!" He screamed at me. _

_Before he could react, I had grabbed him, pulled him closer and running my tongue over the senstive bite area. Darren, still being in me, continued to thrust only this time alot quicker, almost urgent. I could see his vein and smell the blood too, just begging to be drained. I sunk my fangs deep into his neck, and he cried out in pain. He could feel his blood leak out of his neck and the venom surge through him, meanwhile my tongue was chasing a stray trail of blood down his chest. He moaned from the sensation I was bringing to him from the bite. He just couldn't help himself, he dug his nails into my sides._

_He had reached his climax and errupted into me. This forced my head to fling back and a moan to escape my blood covered lips. He collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily...---_

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Okay since this one was pretty long, well to me anyways, I'm going to stop it here but I promise that the next one will be up as soon as possible. And thanks to all that read this. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

Chapter 1: part 3: _The Beginning_

_Adam's P.O.V_

I was pulled back to reality by Darren's voice on my answering machine. "Hey Adam, Its me! I was just calling to see if you were okay, you seemed kinda mad today. Anyways, call me back when you get this! I love you! Bye." Why had I just stared at the phone instead of picking it up to talk to him? I had been too wrapped in my thoughts to register the slightly sticky mess inside my jeans and my exteded fangs.

"God just thinking about him makes me so damn horny." I quietly said to myself. I got up and walked to my shower and got in. By the time I got out of the shower it was almost dark. I walked from the bathroom to my room without bothering to cover up, which I later regreted when I turned on my light and saw Christi sitting on my bed. I calmly walked over to my dresser and got a pair of boxers and sleep pants out to wear. After putting them on and ran my hand through my hair, and turned to face her with an upset look on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I said "And how did you get into my apartment?"

She looked at me with sad puppy eyes, hoping that they would help her case. "For one, I wanted to talk to you and for two, you didn't lock the door." She sat motionless as she spoke.

"What is there to talk about? Its been only hours since I broke up with you." my voice was starting to raise.

She bowed her head and said, "I still love you,...even if you don't love me." tears had started to fall from her face as the last part came out. I kneeled down and took her face in my hands, lifting it as I spoke to her, "Hey don't cry...please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." There had been a faint hint of a smile before only more tears reamined. I wrapped her into a hug and slowly stroked her hair.

"Its okay now, so please don't cry..." my voice now starting to crack with tears gathering in my eyes. I lifted her head up again and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll always love you...only now its a different kind of love. More like love for a best friend I guess you could say. I'm sorry but thats all I feel for you now."

_Christi's P.O.V_

His voice only echoed in my ears, I didn't want to believe what he had just said to me. "Now, do you want me to walk you home Christi?" He said, acutal concern in his voice.

"No, I'll be fine." my tears had stopped and I stood to walk to the door, "Thank you for telling me this, I won't bother you anymore." my voice was emotionless as I could manage, but you could stil hear the hurt in it.

_Adam's P.O.V_

I watched as she walked out of the door and heard my front door open and shut again. I hoped that she would be alright, but I figured that I'd follow her home anyways, and maybe ask her mom to keep an eye on her for a little while. It couldn't hurt...could it?

_Christi's P.O.V_

I walked out of his room, leaving him behind me, only one thought pressing on my mind...I would leave him alone...forever. The rain was coming down even harder now and thunder was beginning to sound. I stuck my hand into my pocket and ran my fingers over the razor blade lying in there. My mind was made up the very second he confessed his feelings for me had changed, I had planned for this outcome. I am going to take my life...tonight...

I turned down the street, heading towards the neighborhood park, instead of going home.

_Adam's P.O.V_

I watched as she turned to enter the street going towards the park and picked up my pace. My heart racing faster with every foot step. I had a feeling what she was going to do, I just hoped that it was wrong.

_Christi's P.O.V_

I entered the park and went to sit under the slide canopy to escape the pounding rain. I sat ther for a few moments shivering from the cold. I pulled the razor blade out of my pocket and ran my fingers over the shiny surface of the metal. My hands started to shake.

_Adam's P.O.V_

I don't know how but I was able to get so close to her without her realizing it but I did. But when I saw a glint of metal in her hands and then her hands started to shake, I had to stop her from doing anything to harm herself. "Christi!" I shouted. Her head shot up and turned in my direction. Her hand tightened around the razor blade. The smell of iron and the sight of crimson liquid sliding down her arm is what made me leap onto her from five feet away. I had forgotten that I hadn't showed her my vampire side although since my eyes were red, she probably knew now.

She struggled but I managed to keep her pinned down with one hand so that I could use the other to remove the razor blade from her hand, exposing a deep gash in the palm of her right hand, and alot of blood. She had tears streaming down her face while I fought the urge to lean down and start licking up the blood from her hand. I closed my eyes for a moment and shoved that part of me to the back of my mind and kept it there.

"Why are you doing this?!?" I shouted at her, while grabbing my shirt and ripping a strip of cloth off to wrap up her hand. She answered me in quiet sobs "You said that you didn't love me anymore, not like I love you." she said staring at her hand. "How did you do that?" Her voice now curious.

"Your coming home with me, we'll get this cleaned up" I said holding her right hand,"then we'll talk, okay?" I said after I finished tying the last knot of cloth for her hand. "Does your mom know that..well about us?" She just shook her head. "Okay then when we get back to my place, I will call your mom and tell her that your going to stay the night because of the storm." I said.

I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in my chest. "Okay, lets go." I picked her up, cradling her, and carried her home.

**Hi its me again! This one wasn't as long as the last one but of course you know why. Anyways things have been hectic and I'm going back to work soon so the updates are going to be few and far between, so please be patient. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah...**

**End of Chapter 1!**


	4. This is it

**_Sorry guys but I'm not going to post anymore, Nobody is sending reviews. Don't blame me, blame your fellow readers._**


End file.
